


Trying Something New

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panty Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's coming home from his business trip tonight, and Eren knows just how to welcome him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this piece of art http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=36099675

"Eren, are you sure this is really a good idea?"

Eren looks over his shoulder at Armin, flashing the blond a reassuring smile. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing," he says before looking back to the mirror in front of him.

He adjusts the corset a little, so it's centred on his torso. The dusty red and black satin hugs the wiring underneath closely, ribbons just above the dips of his hipbones tied, making the outfit even more obscene than it would be otherwise. The corset stops just below his pectorals, cinching his waist to a figure more akin to an hourglass, hugging just the very top of his hips, making them look much fuller than they are.

The young man doesn't dare wear the matching panties out of the dressing room, for fear of scarring Armin for the rest of his natural life, but they had fit flawlessly, making his ass look like perfectly-sculpted bubbles. Eren doesn't wear the white thigh-high stockings and heels that match the underwear set either. Those he left at home. He's had the shoes for weeks now, waiting to find a set of lingerie that matches them.

His boyfriend's a fan of order, and will appreciate the set, Eren's sure.

Armin, though, still looks pretty skeptical, brow knit. "The fact that there's even a shop like this," he mutters quietly, looking around the men's lingerie store nervously, like someone he knows might catch him in here.

"You didn't have to come with me, you know," Eren says, twisting his hips to see how he looks from as many angles as possible. Satisfied, he undoes the hooks under his left arm, folding the corset carefully and putting it on the seat behind him while he puts is shirt back on.

"I think I'll decline next time, yeah," Armin says. "I don't think I needed to know this much about your sex life."

"Think you can forgive me?" Eren asks, a slight grin stretching his face.

He could have predicted Armin's response to the letter: he sighs, closing his eyes for a second and nods quickly. "Yeah, I suppose I'll get over it."

"Good," Eren smirks, gathering his clothes and heading to the counter to buy them. "Because I need to pick up a waxing kit next."

* * *

 

The front door opens and Eren's in the foyer in a heartbeat, barely giving Levi enough time to set down his suitcase before his arms are around the smaller man.

Having obviously been expecting Eren's enthusiasm, Levi wraps his arms around the younger man's neck, kissing him deeply. They don't release each other for a few long minutes, taking the time to touch each other innocently.

When they finally part, Eren smiles wide, green eyes gleaming. "Welcome home," he breathes.

"And what a welcome it is," Levi chuckles, placing another quick kiss on Eren's lips before taking his coat and shoes off. Eren takes the suitcase and drags it into their bedroom, to be unpacked later.

"It's not the only thing I have for you," Eren says.

"I ate dinner on the plane," Levi says softly, a little hesitant.

"You told me you would," Eren laughs, taking his boyfriend's hand and kissing it. "Don't worry, it's a different surprise. Sit on the couch?"

Levi nods and goes to do so. Eren runs back into the bedroom and gets out of his clothes quickly, making sure to put them away (when they eventually made it back to the bedroom, Levi would be upset if Eren had been untidy, no matter what they were doing). He puts on the panties first, then the stockings and shoes, then finally the corset. He stands in front of the mirror for a quick second to make any necessary adjustments, running a hand through his hair nervously.

This was Levi. And he'd even expressed interest in trying this before he'd left on his business trip. Eren had no reason to be nervous.

The heels don't click on the carpet in the bedroom, but they do once he hits the hardwood of the hallway. It's unnecessarily loud, Eren thinks, and he almost swears, anxious.

When he steps into the living room, Eren rests a hand on the wall, hip cocked the way he'd practiced

Levi's eyes widen almost comically, mouth parting as well. A quiet _wow_ escapes his lips, eyes dragging up and down Eren's form slowly. Once. Twice. When he finally recovers, a predatory glint appears in his eyes, and Eren feels his heart leap.

"And who is _this_ ~?" Levi's voice drops an octave, almost a purr. "Is that my pretty girl, or my naughty boy I see?"

Eren hadn't been expecting _that._ He hadn't thought it through that much. He knows Levi would be happy either way, so his decision echoes what he prefers. Eren bites his lip, looking away in false embarrassment. "N-naughty boy. Sir." He glances up, meeting Levi's eyes for just a second before he looks back at the floor, shoulders rising to his ears.

Levi hums in appreciation, eyes raking over Eren's body again, and he leans back on the couch, the picture of ease. "Well why don't you come over here and show me just how naughty you are, slutty boy?"

Eren nods, and walks across the room to the couch with small, calculated steps. He'd practiced in the short heels, and could walk in them without trouble, but a sexy show isn't how it's going to go tonight. Perhaps he'll get to show off another night. The idea goes straight to his cock, which twitches against the satin.

Levi gestures for the younger man to sit in his lap, and Eren straddles him. Levi's hands run up Eren's sides, feeling the smooth corset, then down his thighs.

"You even waxed your underarms," he comments quietly. "You really wanted to please me, didn't you? Do you have no pride as a man?"

"Uh..." Eren stammers, shifting awkwardly in his boyfriend's lap.

"On the floor, slut," Levi orders, chin raised like he's challenging Eren to defy him.

"Y-yessir," Eren nods quickly, kneeling between Levi's legs, hands on his lap, shoulders hunched.

Levi groans, like he's been inconvenienced. "I can't even smack you around for degrading yourself like this. We wouldn't want to dirty your pretty, _girly_ clothes, now would we?" He sighs. "So I suppose I'll have to teach you your lesson another way."

Eren nods. "Teach me a lesson, sir. I want – I want to be man enough for you."

Levi glares down at his boyfriend, then undoes his trousers carefully, letting the button, and each click of the zip, resound loud in the otherwise silent apartment. He slips his cock out. It's still mostly soft, but they both know that's not going to last very long. Not with Eren dressed like he is, small pink mouth and wide eyes looking up at Levi like he is.

"A filthy slut like you should know what to do," he muses, raising an eyebrow.

Eren nods quickly, taking Levi in one hand, stroking slowly until he's a little harder.  He licks his lips, then they descend, wrapping around Levi's member hungrily, tongue sliding over the tip, painting circles around Levi's engorged glans. Once the older man's hard as a rock, Eren takes him all the way to the back of his throat, tongue pressing up and flat against the thick vein. Eren bobs his head quickly, fist pumping the little he can't reach with his mouth.

The pleasured moan Levi makes causes Eren's panties to feel too tight, his own cock erecting in them.

"God, Eren, you really are a filthy whore, aren't you?" Levi growls. "Working my cock like I'm paying you. Get off."

Eren does as he's told, sitting back on his heels and wiping the saliva from his lips with the back of his hand.

Levi chuckles. "Look at you. Those panties are a little small after all, hm?" He pats his lap in invitation and Eren sits back up on him earnestly. Levi palms him slowly, only touching him through the fabric, ignoring the tip that's poking out above the waistband. "It must be so tight, Eren, you must want them off so badly."

Eren nods, biting his lip and whimpering.

The older man uses his other hand to pinch at Eren's dusty nipples. "Oh, Eren. Dirty, filthy Eren. Blood may not wash out of satin, but your tainted come certainly will." Levi pulls the waistband of the panties out, then snaps them back on his boyfriend's cock. "These stay on."

Eren cries out softly at the sting, taking in a shuddering breath. "Yes, sir. Thank you for teaching me my lesson, sir."

"Oh," Levi purrs. "You're learning so well, slutty boy mine."

Another whimper escapes Eren's lips and he puts his hands on Levi's chest tentatively. "Please," he says, worrying his lip between his teeth. "Please, sir, fuck me."

A contemplative hum rumbles from Levi's chest. "Do you think you've earned it?"

Eren doesn't know how Levi can stay so composed after (what he knows damn well was) a fantastic blowjob. But he swallows nervously, shrugging in indecision. "That's up to you, sir."

"So it is," Levi agrees. "I suppose you've been good." Levi brings his fingers up to Eren's mouth, but the younger man looks away nervously.

"Please, sir... I'd really like your cock. I don't think I can take not having you inside me any longer."

Levi lets out a low sound against his will, swallowing. "Of course you can't, slut." Levi pulls the panties aside around Eren's asshole. "Show me what you've learned, good boy. Lower yourself onto me."

Eren nods and rises up, his knees resting on the couch. He holds Levi's cock with one hand, slowly spreading his cheeks with the other and lowering down until Levi's tip is brushing his pucker. Levi helps a little, and soon he's sliding smooth inside Eren, his precome slicking the way. They take it slowly, and they both let out a soft moan, each harmonizing with the other.

It doesn't take long for Eren to roll his hips slowly, having to take a steadying breath to keep his arousal in check. He can feel every fibre of the panties strained around his cock.

"You want it that badly, Eren? You want to feel me split you open, huh?"

Eren mewls, nodding frantically. "Please – I'll do anything to have you fuck me deep, sir. If you don't move soon I might die."

"Well we wouldn't want that," Levi chuckles, beginning to move. He thrusts twice slowly, then fucks up into him, not withholding his strength, growling.

Eren cries out, gripping Levi's shoulders tightly, the pads of his fingertips digging into the soft skin close to Levi's clavicle. Eren's loud when he's being fucked, and tonight is no exception. Levi angles into his prostate perfectly, hands on Eren's hips to pull him down onto his cock violently.

A familiar coiling heat pools in Eren's abdomen, and his chin falls to his chest, neck no longer able to hold the weight of his head. "I'm –I'm gonna – oh god –"

"You know you want to," Levi snarls in Eren's ear. "Do it, you dirty fuck. Come in your panties. Now."

The command is too much for the brunet, and he barks out a high, penetrating sound as he climaxes, body seizing up in pleasure. "Oh god, Levi, fuck, jesus christ," he pants as he comes down, Levi still fucking into him.

It takes another few seconds for Levi to finish inside his boyfriend. He continues hitting Eren's pleasure centre, milking him for every drop of ejaculate.

Eren pulls off of Levi once the older man's orgasm is over, collapsing on the couch beside him. He can feel the satin of his panties clinging wetly to his groin and it's uncomfortable as anything, but he doesn't care too much at the moment, busy reveling in pleasure.

Levi tucks himself back into his pants before leaning over and kissing Eren deeply, cupping his face.

"You're amazing," he says quietly, voice a strange mix between a whisper and a grumble. "Perfect and wonderful and all mine."

"I love you too," Eren chuckles, returning the kiss passionately. "I'm glad you liked your surprise."

"Oh, I most certainly did. Thank you."

Eren yawns, which breaks the kiss awkwardly. "Bed?" he suggests once he can control his jaw.

Levi nods. "Let's clean ourselves up first, but sleeping in our bed sounds wonderful."

"Especially beside me," Eren smirks.

"Yeah, yeah," Levi rolls his eyes with a smile. "Brat."


End file.
